Tom
Tom Ryan Simpson labelled The Bad Guy as is a contestant on Total Drama Despair and is on the Black Plague. Ferrai Dude Audition Tape Tom is on the beach saying why he should be picked while being filmed by his Brother Mark. Tom: Is the camera on? Mark: Yeah dude. *nods* Tom: Good. Ok im Tom and you should pick me for TDMU because well if you dont pick me ill kill you. Mark: Ok Tom sheesh Tom: Like i was saying. Im good at most things so im quite useful other than the other losers who get picked. Tom: And im the smartest,strongest,and i am the best. No one is better than me. Mark: Ummm dude the camera is almost dead so hurry up. Tom: Ok fine. Tom: If the camera wasnt running low i would explain all of my other qualitys but i cant. Tom: So goodbye and you better pick me. Unkown Person: And the winner of the eating contest is contestant number 7! Tom: What!?!?! Grrrrrrrr! Im gonna kill him! He is so..... *Camera Dies* First Impressions Dan: I dont like him but i like his shirt. Emily: Dont Care. Gene: Dont care. Doug: Dont like him. Omar: Hes a fat piece of crap. Malik: Hate him already. Demi: A total bitch but shes cute. Daniel:A huge asshole! Katelyn: I don't really know Harriet: No comment. Raymond: Dont care. Emma: Dont like her. Scarlet: Are you good or bad? Which is it? Jarrod: What the hell was i thinking? Daneil:Loser! Mei:Evil and she is kinda hot. Jaoa: Way too colorful. Kylie: Hot. Matthew: He looks like 12. And he is a nerd. Jenny: Dont care. Arturo: I like him. He seems cool. Mariah: Who cares. Jonna: Who has hair like that now? Its so 70's. Junior:Dancing is for girls. Damien: Dont care. Violet: Getting eliminated early dosent make you popular. Ricardo: Hate him already. Mellisa: I hate her already Serena: She is evil. Maybe we could be in a alliance or something. Tom's Interview before Total Drama Mash Up. Whats your best quality? Im have way too many. Faves? (Music,Color,Movie,Food) Metal Blue Halloween Cheeseburger Describe your craziest dream. I was running in a field away from someone then the floor turned into water and became a swimming pool and the guy chasing me became a octapus and was trying to drown me. Best Memory from childhood. I sabotaged my opponent in three school elections. Most embarrising moment at school? I guess when some guy punched me in public. I let him too make him look tough obviously! Ten years from now what are you doing? I'll be in the Mafia or something My dream date would be with ___________ doing what. Someone doing something whats it to you? Its the last day on earth. In five words or less what would you do? Murder peope. What are you looking at? Gallery Tom bg.png|Toms icon Tom's confessional.png|Tom laughing at Harriet's fear in the confessional Tom's fear.png|Tom facing his fear of the Being Alone In The Dark Tom wink.png|Tom daunts Daniel by winking at him Daniel punching tom.png|Daniel punches Tom in the face during their fight Kangaroo Vs Tom.png|Tom fights the Kangaroo Tom Vs Kangaroo.png|The Kangaroo kicks Tom Tom kicked.png|Demi kicks Tom in the groin Tom sleeping.png|Tom happily sleeping on his own in the cabin Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Black Plague